The present invention is related to a transistor device, a method of operating the transistor device, and an electronic device that includes the transistor device.
A transistor device may be included in an electronic device and may be configured to, for example, switch and/or amplify electronic signals. When a transistor device has operated for a substantially long time period, elevated temperature may cause undesirable change to a threshold voltage of the transistor device. For example, the transistor device may be/include an n-channel/type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (NMOS transistor), and associated positive bias temperature instability (PBTI) effects may significantly affect the performance of the transistor. The undesirable change to the threshold voltage may serious if the NMOS transistor includes a high-k gate dielectric layer. As a result, the reliability and/or quality of the transistor device and/or the associated electronic device may be unsatisfactory.